


Mycroft Brings the Best Presents

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Greg, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jack, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft brings Greg Jack Harkness for his birthday. It's a present for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Brings the Best Presents

Greg couldn’t help but be a bit nervous as he sipped a glass of wine and waited for Mycroft to come in the door. He was settled quite comfortably in the man’s living room. Mycroft had greeted him, kissed him, and poured him the wine, promising he had an excellent present, he simply had to go fetch. So now here Greg was, trying not look at his watch.

The front door opened. To his surprise he heard two sets of footsteps. Frowning a bit, he turned and stood as Mycroft came in with another man just behind him. Mycroft’s playful smile was on his lips. That usually either meant that Greg would have fun, or a nasty person was about to have an accident. “Gregory Lestrade, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, this is Gregory.”

“Greg is fine,” he took the man’s hand, finding his smile intriguing and his eyes warm. He held Greg’s hand just a moment too long.

“Mycroft has told me a bit about you,” he said. “I’m glad to meet you, Greg.”

Was it possible to flirt in single sentence? Greg looked at Mycroft. “This is my birthday present?”

Mycroft met his eyes, stepping closer and kissing him. “You’ve been wanting a threesome. There is no one else I would trust you with.”

Well, that spoke volumes. Greg turned back to Jack. “If Mycroft trusts you, then so do I.” He turned and took out two more glasses, pouring more wine. They settled on the couch, Greg between the other two. Military of some sort, besides the ‘Captain’ part, clearly. Mycroft rested a hand on his knee, squeezing gently.

Greg finished off his glass and leaned in to kiss Mycroft, grounding himself in that familiar, wine-sweet kiss. Mycroft kissed him back rather enthusiastically, another good sign. Mycroft didn’t ever kiss him in front of anyone else.

Jack squeezed his other knee and Greg turned towards him. “Only if you’re okay with this,” said Jack, watching his eyes.

“Yes, I think I am,” grinned Greg, leaning in to kiss him. It was certainly different than Mycroft. Expert, even. And it made Greg wonder what else he could do with that mouth.

Pulling back, Greg chuckled and ran a hand down Jack’s bracers. “I feel underdressed.” 

“Maybe we should complete the process,” Mycroft grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. It tangled in his arms, and Mycroft drew him close, kissing him again. Jack freed his arms and ran his hands up to the inspector’s shoulders before leaning in to kiss his neck.

Greg moaned softly, Jack’s hands moving down his chest to his jeans. Laughing, Greg pulled away from Mycroft. “This is hardly fair.”

“Who said anything about fairness,” said Mycroft. “Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom.”

Greg wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close so he could nibble Mycroft’s neck. “Afraid we’ll stain your sofa?” he asked.

Mycroft could only moan until Jack tugged Greg into his lap, dropping a hand to palm his erection through his jeans. Christ the man had good hands. Mycroft’s eyes were dark, even just watching. He’d always suspected the bastard had a voyeuristic kink, this just confirmed it.

Jack set Greg on his feet, joining him after a moment with another kiss. Greg reached over to help Mycroft up and then they did head upstairs.

They didn’t make it to the master. The three of them tumbled into the first guest room. Jack’s mouth and hands seemed to be all over Greg and he didn’t mind a bit, even as he found himself naked and settled into the bed.

Jack gave Greg a wink as he turned to help Mycroft out of the last of his clothes, leaning in to kiss his neck and give Greg a bit of a show. Mycroft turned in his arms and captured Jack's lips. And goddamn if that wasn’t hot as hell. Greg dropped a hand to slowly stroke himself as Jack finished stripping Mycroft, holding the official’s hips as he backed him towards Greg.

The two of them landed in a heap on the bed. Greg grinned and crawled to them, leaning in to kiss Mycroft as Jack moved lower. Mycroft gasped and Greg raised his head to see Jack spreading his legs and moving his mouth lower to lick him open. “It’s not _my_ birthday,” he protested weakly.

“I don’t mind a bit,” said Greg, watching him. He knew how rarely Mycroft let go of his control. And if Jack Harkness could do it, well, Greg might just ask him for tips later. Mycroft moaned as Jack tilted his hips. With a wicked grin, Greg moved to suck Mycroft’s cock.

“Gregory,” moaned Mycroft after a few moments. Greg pulled off his cock and went to kiss him again. Jack pulled back and wiped his mouth before pulling out a small vial. 

“Let me,” said Greg, taking it from him and coating his fingers. It tingled, a bit, and he wondered what the stuff was. Jack gave him an encouraging nod and Greg pushed two fingers inside Mycroft. He groaned and spread himself wider for him.

“May I take you?” asked Jack in his ear, smelling delicious..

“Please,” answered Greg, still watching Mycroft’s face.

Jack took the vial back as Greg knelt between his lover’s thighs. Greg continued stretching Mycroft, watching his eyes fall shut, small cries of pleasure falling from his lips. The sight and sounds almost made him forget about the other man, until Jack pressed one finger inside, making Greg gasp

Jack mouthed his shoulder as he worked on him. “You two are great together,” he said with a grin in his voice.

“Yeah, well, it took a lot of work to get this stubborn bastard into bed,” grinned Greg as Mycroft blushed below him.

“Oh, I know how that goes,” said Jack, twisting his finger in such a way that Greg nearly buckled, quickly chasing Greg’s curiosity about how Mycroft and Jack knew each other, straight out of his head.

“Don’t take all his focus away,” muttered Mycroft, reaching up and pulling Greg down on top of him.

“Are you read….oh…” Greg sunk easily into his lover, making him wonder what was in that lube of Jack’s.

Mycroft moaned loudly in his ear as he slowly started to thrust. Once again distracted by Mycroft, Greg barely noticed when Jack withdrew his fingers. With surprising gentleness he pushed into Greg. It had been a long time since Greg had experienced this, filling one and being filled. Mycroft’s hands held his shoulders, breath hot in one ear. Jack covered his back, keeping his weight off, so they wouldn't crush Mycroft. Jack leaned over his shoulder to kiss Mycroft, the sound lewd in his ear. Mycroft pulled away to kiss Greg and Jack satisfied himself by nibbling on Greg’s shoulder, the drag of teeth making him shiver.

The three men lapsed into silence. Jack set a steady pace, Mycroft’s soft moans driving Greg as assuredly as the other man behind him. Mycroft worked a hand in between himself and Greg, stroking himself as he forced his eyes open to watch them. Greg kissed him before turning his head to kiss Jack.

“I would like to watch Jack fuck you,” said Mycroft softly. “Just you.”

Greg groaned. He loved it when Mycroft let loose a curse. “What about you?”

“Believe me, Gregory, I will be more than fine.” Mycroft gently pushed him back.

There was a jostle of limbs and Jack pulled out so he could flip Greg over. He drove back into the Inspector. Mycroft shifted up by his head and pinned Greg’s wrists with one hand. His eyes were blown dark.  
“Let me suck you off,” mumbled Greg, eying the precome nearly dripping from Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft shifted to the side, still holding Greg’s wrists with one hand. Greg swallowed his cock slowly, pulling a moan from Mycroft. Jack’s hips snapped forward roughly, shifting his angle until he hit Greg’s prostate.

Greg was so lost in pleasure that at first he wasn’t even sure whose hand wrapped around his cock to stroke him off. Mycroft pulled back and Greg could hear him stroking himself. It was Jack, then, still sending sparks of pleasure through him.

“Open your mouth,” said Mycroft quietly. Greg obeyed, anticipating, and not disappointed when Mycroft’s hot release struck his mouth and cheek. Mycroft’s hand loosed it’s grip as he finished and Greg reached up to pull him down for a kiss, making him taste it.

Jack swore softly and thrust in once more, finding release just before bringing Greg there. Greg moaned against Mycroft’s lips, reaching his other hand up for Jack. Mycroft pulled back and Jack licked come from his cheek before kissing him, then Mycroft.

Greg was grinning like an idiot. “Thank you,” he said to both of them. Mycroft ran a hand through Greg’s hair. “Perhaps a shower is in order.”

“For all of us,” said Greg. “You could fit a platoon in there.”

Jack chuckled. “That’s a whole ‘nother adventure.” He pulled out of Greg carefully and rolled to his feet, helping him up. Greg wobbled slightly and leaned on Mycroft, having the distinct feeling his birthday wasn’t quite over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beautifullyheeled and beltainefaire. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
